Or How Hikigaya Hachiman Learned to Like Pretty Girls
by Chryshauzer
Summary: As another school event comes, Hikigaya Hachiman must avoid working, cooperate with another pretty girl and live his life away from streets and cars. Stupid title, I know.
1. Chapter 1

I hate pretty girls.

Those girls born with attractive faces, beautiful eyes, cute nose, great smile. They are poisonous creatures that had been the ruin of many good men ever since the dawn of time.

They captivate you by simply looking at them, making you do stupid things that would cause you pain and regret.

Not only that but pretty girls are also master manipulators, capable of leading you for a long time before disposing you like gum after they get what they want from you.

But what's worse is that pretty girls can do those things to you without meaning to. Simply because that is the effect of their beauty to us lowly mortals.

You can't blame someone because of their genetics. That would be high unreasonable and unfair to them. They were simply born that way.

On my way to my first day of class in highschool, these thoughts ran in my head. The reason?

It's because of this pretty girl in front of me.

"Watch where you're going, punk."

The girl with the doll-like beauty spat those words like a Queen speaking to a peasant.

No, wait. Weren't you the one who bumped me in the first place though? You were too focused on your phone to look where you were walking.

Just as I was saying that in my mind, the pretty girl spoke again.

"What's with those creepy eyes? They're, like, so creepy."

Apparently, blaming me for her fault wasn't enough, she had to insult my genetics as well. My eye twitched I refrained from snapping at her.

"Really, stop staring, it's disgusting."

Hang in there, heart. Don't let her words break you. Take deep breathes.

"..."

"Whatever, I'm wasting my time."

The girl removed the pair of pink earphones hanging from her neck and placed them on her ears.

This is another reason why I hate pretty girls. Because of their looks, they seem to have taken it as their job to criticize those who did not share the same gifts as them.

They're unaware of the effect of their harsh words on other people.

What a bad way to start my day; to think that I was hoping that my first day in highschool would be different...

I wiped the light sweat that had appeared on my forehead in response to the hot weather and the equally hot words that pretty girl said. Since it's May, the hot sun blazed in the sky, making people stay in home rather than walk around.

That explains why no one aside from me was bumped by that girl.

I glared lightly at the retreating figure of the rude girl. Oh look at me, I'm a pretty girl, I can roll my eyes at you because society views me as attractive and you can't do anything about it. Heck I can even walk without paying attention in my surroundings, like right now. Yeah, us pretty girls can cross the street on red light. Bet you can't do that, loser.

I'll bet my cat that that rude girl is currently thinking that.

...

...

Huh wait... red lights!?

My head snapped up in alarm as my fears came to realization. That girl was walking in red light!

My voice left my throat only to overlap with the angry honking of an incoming car headed towards the girl with terrifying speed.

Even with her headphones, the girl raised her head and froze at the sight of large vehicle speeding her way. What are you doing you idiot? Move!

The events seem to go in slow motion as my body sprinted forwards, towards her frozen form and tackled her out of the way, making the two of us roll in the hard concrete as a rush of wind followed by the squeaking of wheels against the road resounded.

I got to my feet with a grunt and checked myself. Being the gentleman that I am, I used my body as a shield to protect the girl from the hard ground. Several scratches and light bruising, but overall fine. that's good...

Another reason why to hate pretty girls; they rouse my desire to protect them and make me do dangerous and irrational things...

I started to walk away from the scene, ignoring the calls from the concerned driver but not before grunting out;

"Watch where you're going idiot."

So, not even starting my first class and I've already saved a damsel in distress. Good job Hachiman.

Unfortunately, I'll forget about this event when another car bumps me on my way to school.

Now I hate girls who walk their dogs near the road and substandard dog collars.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooperation.

The act of working together. In which people set aside whatever reason they have to punch one another in order to combine efforts to do something great. That's right! Once we put aside our selfish needs the world would be a better place!

Unfortunately, something like that was impossible; even with cooperation on your side.

Namely because people can't just put away their feelings. After cooperation comes two things: proudness and blame. In the first place, in order to cooperate, one must communicate.

We all know how hard it is to communicate.

People cannot fully express what they want using words or actions; and it is because of this reason that we cannot use cooperation to its full potential.

What a shame.

Imagine a world where humans have achieved perfect cooperation with other humans. There would be no wars or fights. It would be a world far greater than this one we're currently living in.

Such a beautiful world... ...Unfortunately, that is not the case here...

So here I am, painfully going on with my life...

... ...trying to find that something.

 **O**

I closed my eyes with a resigned expression.

There is a saying that goes something like this 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Of course it is not to be taken literally as it refers to the fortitude of the human soul after every challenge that it triumphs.

But if the human soul can improve after trials, shouldn't it be the same for the human skill and other things?

Or does it really have to be life threatening in order to work?

Anyway, the problem still stands; the lack of improvement.

I closed the four paged stack of papers and placed it carefully on the desk before me. Releasing my pent up breath, I stared on our client right in the eye and said the words straight from my heart.

"It's shitty, and I bet the idea for this one came from the new LN, right?"

The fat lump named Zaimokuza flinched as if struck by my words, his face full of sweat. So I was right, huh? As expected, the title of 'Useless Wannabe' isn't just for show! You can't underestimate this guy's patheticness.

I slowly moved my gaze away.

"This is a perfect waste of good paper and ink."

Harsh!

Zaimokuza shook on his seat from the response. As expected of Yukinoshita, her piercing words struck through the heart. Is this lethal enough? You should be able to improve your soul right?

"The hero has too much moves. He is underdeveloped and keeps blabbering nonsensical things. What is up with the heroine anyway? She keeps getting in trouble and ends up always being saved in the end, and don't let me start on the plot..."

Still not done Yukinon? Look, Zaimokuza is already rolling on the floor. Tch, don't get the floor slobbered with your sweat, good-for-nothing-wannabe!

His HP must be in the red already, this must be enough right? I look forward to your next work Zaimokuza!

Scratch that! Just take the hint and stop writing thrashy novels already!

"B-but c-cool heroes are easier to imitate!"

Zaimokuza retorted. So you still want to get criticized by our Yukinon huh? It seems that this hopeless chuuni is also a masochist. I sighed and reach for my teacup, in doing so, my eyes caught a mop of pink hair. The owner of the said hair had furrowed eyebrows and a frown, she seems to be whispering something.

"... reality... digestion... con-continuation..."

... don't give up Gahama-san!

I tuned out the rest of Yukinoshita's merciless criticizing, Yuigahama's silent mumbling and Zaimokuza's pathethicness in order to get some sort of peace in the club. I wonder what I should eat to dinner. Komachi will be late because of her school activities so that leaves me alone to fend for myself. Komachi why did you leave your Onii-chan!?

I think I'll go to Saize...

THUMP!

The sudden sound of a pathetic wannabe hitting the floor snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Zaimokuza on the floor with foaming mouth, twitching every now and again. He looked like he was rekt.

Just... just what had transpired when I was distracted?

"Well now that the... consultation is over, shall we resume our business?"

Yukinoshita spoke, ignoring the lifeless body of Zaimokuza in the corner. I closed my eyes for a moment and remembered what our club president was talking about.

Lunch.

Yeah, Yuigahama invited me here earlier saying that Yukinoshita ordered her like some dog to bring me in the clubroom. I don't know how, but Zaimokuza knew that I'd be in the club as before we could even sit, he had barged in and yelled my name.

Now, back to business.

"What's this about anyway?"

I should be in the rooftop by now eating yakisoba bread, melon bread, anpan and MAX Coffee, what's this business that's stopping me from doing so?

"Really Hikigaya-kun, did Yuigahama-san not tell you?"

Yukinoshita replied. No, not at all. Yuigahama just cornered me, told me to come to the clubroom and after refusing three times, dragged me here.

"No, nothing at all."

Yukinoshita then stared at Yuigahama who started fidgeting under her gaze.

"Ehe, sorry? Hikki refused immediately so I forgot?"

What did you expect me to do? Smile and hop all the way here?

"Well I can't blame Yuigahama-san as it is in the nature of Hiki-loner-kun to refuse every invitation he gets."

"Yeah, yeah so what is it? I want to eat my lunch." And stop insulting me every time you speak.

"Ah yes. I intend to inform the two of you that club activities won't resume until next week, when the school event is over."

So that's it huh? I guess that's normal. I remember being informed of the school event lasting for a week.

The event that Yukinoshita was talking about was the school cooperation week with Sakuya Prep School. It's some event making the students of two schools mingle with each other and do youth things.

A coordinated effort to make a festival by making students from two schools work with one another. Yeah, I can already tell that this is gonna end up ugly. I still remember the school festival and Christmas event last year.

Man, it amazes me how much work I did to make those two events succeed.

This time I have no idea on what's going to happen. I don't like the idea of mingling with people from other schools. I have no idea about what kind if students Sakuya has and I don't want to find out.

"No activities for a week huh? Well, I don't mind at all."

If I could avoid interactions with other people then my week would be great. In fact, I will use the free time to buy some books and read at home with Max coffee-san.

"Geez Hikki, you're terrible."

"As expected, this doesn't bother you."

Hmm? Why would it bother me. It means free time for me, and there's nothing better than doing nothing. In fact, I'm happy that I can return home early to Komachi! Oh, maybe I could even cook for her... nah.

My stomach growled.

I looked at the clock and realized that there's less than ten minutes for lunch break. Damn, I won't make it to my usual spot in time. This is all that Useless Wannabe's fault! He took too much of our time!

I sighed and stared at the other two.

"Mind if I eat my lunch here?"

The two of them seem shocked by my question. Usually, the two of them eat lunch together. It must be weird to suddenly have me.

"That's fine Hikki, isn't that right Yukinon?"

"I think this is a first for Hikigaya-kun to spent lunchtime here. I see no problem."

It seems like it's fine for them. I was expecting another comment from Yukinoshita about my eyes, gross something or loss of appetite but none came.

I shrugged and took my lunch from my bag. Ah my glorious provisions, I can't wait to devour you.

Hmm, why are you girls staring at me?

"Hikki, isn't it unhealthy to eat those at one go?"

Hah? Yuigahama you don't understand; this is the dream lunch of every teenage delinquent in Japan. I have been looking forward to eat these babies since I went to school this morning.

"Yuigahama-san is... right Hikigaya-kun. The amount of salt and sweetness in your lunch would hurt your stomach. I would very much prefer if you eat only one of them."

Huh? Is the ice queen of Sobu concerned about me? Wait more importantly, did she just say that Yuigahama was right?

Still, you shall not stop my ambition.

"No way, I'd still be hungry then."

We have less than ten minutes ya'know? I can't afford to waste more by arguing with you guys.

Yukinoshita must've seen my resolve as she sighed.

"Then how about a compromise? Yuigahama-san and I shall give portions of our lunch in exchange you will give us the other two items on your lunch."

Now she's going to share her lunch!? What the heck is happening here?

"That's a great idea Yukinon! Here talk these Hikki!"

Yuigahama stood from her seat and deposited several rice cakes in front of me while taking the large-sized anpan for herself.

Before I could even chastise her, Yukinoshita dragged her seat noisily and placed it beside mine. She stopped for a moment to stare at something in the corner of the room before retrieving her boxed lunch and placing it in front of her seat. She then took the king-sized melon bread.

Seeing what Yukinoshita did, Yuigahama also dragged her seat on my right and took her place beside me.

Huh what just happened?

"You can have the egg rolls, Hikigaya-kun."

Yukinoshita procured another set of chopsticks from under her lunchbox and deposited them near me.

Hey, hey, what is happening here? Why did I get surrounded by these two? I didn't even agreed to their proposition, they just did what they wanted.

I sighed and that it'd be more troublesome to argue. I opened the pack and took a bite out the yakisoba bread. It was glorious.

"Here Hikki, try the rice cakes. Mama made them!"

I was halfway to my bread when Yuigahama insisted. I took a green rice cake and placed it in my mouth. The cake tasted good and had an unusual flavor that was sweet and very addicting. I hummed in surprise.

"It's good, what is this flavor?"

Yuigahama beamed. "Mama said it was called 'macapuno' she bought it from the market. I heard it was exported from Phi-Phili-something country."

"Perhaps you mean Philippines?" Yukinoshita guessed. Yuigahama nodes and said something along the lines of 'you're so smart Yukinon!' Or something. Please remember a country's name Yuigahama.

I continued to eat two more pieces before before I heard a small cough on my left. I turned to see Yukinoshita already having several bites from the melon bread.

"You... you should also eat my portion..."

Oh that's right. I've almost forgotten. I took the chopsticks provided and picked a piece, delivering it to my mouth. Huh, this is good. As expected of Yukinon, even a single egg roll tastes ridiculously good. Maybe if I learn to cook like this I would become a successful househusband.

I chewed slowly before picking up another piece. I feel a little bad for exchanging my crappy lunch for these delicious food.

"Well... how do they taste?"

"...they're great."

"Ah, I see..."

Yukinoshita murmured silently and took small bites from her bread. While I averted my eyes and continued eating silently.

Wait a second, how much time had passed since we started eating?

I looked at the clock of our clubroom and noticed that it hasn't moved and I still have less than ten minutes for lunch break. I blinked and took my phone from my pocket. It was still early and there's still fifteen minutes before break ends.

"Hey Yukinoshita, is the clock not working?"

I asked the club president. Yukinoshita paused from her eating and took a glance towards the wall and then to the phone I was holding. As the clock only had to hands, it was hard to determine if it was working in a single glance.

"I think so. I shall request batteries from Hiratsuka-sensei."

Oh, so it's the clock's fault huh?

The three of us continued to et lunch in peace and then started to share the other portions as well and when my MAX coffee ran out, I started to share the tea that our meticulous club president prepared.

 **O**

Five minutes before the start of class, the three of us cleaned our mess and gathered our things. I waited and helped as Yuigahama and I will be going to class together. I feel that simply leaving after having lunch with them would be rude.

"That was fun, we should totally do that again!"

Yuigahama stated as the three of us left the room.

"I would not oppose to it, in the condition that Hikigaya-kun brings something edible."

"Oi, you fun finished that bread without any complaint."

Yukinoshita coughed and averted her eyes.

"...it was surprisingly good, I admit."

Heh, so you have weakness for sweet food huh?

"Yeah! How about you cook a meal, Hikki? You used to cook for Komachi when you were younger right?"

Huh how did you know that? Though I did use to cook when Komachi was in elementary. I can't have her doing something with fire and sharp things.

"I would not oppose it as well."

Even Yukinoshita too? Do you guys really want a repeat of that? Well it wasn't bad or anything but, I feel rather conscious when you guys eat beside me. I'm used on eating alone on the rooftop.

"Maybe..."

I only cook curry though...

"'Kay! I can't wait for Monday!"

"We would be looking forward to it then."

Eh. Ehhhhh? I only said maybe! Oh whatever.

"Don't blame me if you don't like it..."

Yukinoshita closed the sliding door and with that, the three of us headed to our respected rooms.

I can't help but feel that we've forgotten something though...

 **O**

Meanwhile on a certain clubroom.

A pair of eyes opened underneath the spectacles.

"Mmm. Mondegarapon! I feel like an Oni stabbed my heart!"

The Useless-Wannabe got up and looked around the empty clubroom. He smelled the faint scent of food in the air.

"How did I get here?"

The Zaimoukuza struck a pose of a certain statue and grinned.

"Ah, I must have fought an Ice Oni and got wounded. My trusted companion must have used his power to teleport me here in order to recuperate! Hachiman, as expected of my one true comrade!"

With that, he nodded to himself and struck a heroic pose before leaving the empty clubroom and going on his merry way.

Meanwhile, all three of the service club members kept feeling that they have forgotten something but can't remember it. Their minds lingering on the lunch break they had.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Did that contain a lot of fluff? Good for you 8man! Are you tired of the heart-breaking drama on this archive? Me too! My heart can only take so much you know?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday, one of the most glorious and hated day of the week. But is it really surprising, that the seventh day of the week, should be a figure of controversy.

There are two categories of people that have different views on Sunday. The first category belongs to the religious people who loves Sunday for it is the day of rest and where they go to church and do worship. The second category are those people who hate Sunday for it is the day before Monday. Kinda unreasonable huh?

Though everybody knows that those who love Monday are masochists.

...or riajuus that are excited to meet their other riajuu friends.

For me though, Sunday is a day where I could wake up late, lounge around in my room and wait until my cute little sister forces me to do something. It is a day that i fully control. You could even say that it's my Reality Marble that affects the whole world.

Unlimited No Works... now that is a dream come true.

In other words, Sunday is my day; where I laze around and become the complete opposite of a productive citizen. (I'm only half as good in any other day.)

That's how it's supposed to be...

But alas! The King of No Work was defeated when a series of arranged letters buried itself deep in my world this morning. It says;

[Senpai come meet me in the station before lunch :)

Or else I would give **'that'** to the YY-senpais...

Please wear something good **;p** ...]

An aria of three counts completely destroyed my Planetary Marble...

The culprit is obvious.

There's only one person who doesn't bother to address me by name and would have the guts to blackmail me in a text.

That person who exists for the sole reason of making me do work.

"Ei!"

A small hand hit me lightly on my back, shaking me out of my thoughts.

Isshiki Iroha has arrived.

"Not bad choice of clothes, but the expression on your face would make girls run. Negative five points."

As soon as she have arrived, Isshiki concluded the final judgement. Isn't that kinda harsh? Also this is my default expression ya knooooow?

"Not even a greeting huh?"

I looked upon Isshiki who smiled at me teasingly. Today, she wore a pink sleeveless wind breaker with a white shirt underneath along with a red skirt and brown boots. A small brown bag hang from the crook of her left arm.

Oh, her hair has also been tied in a side-ponytail.

"You look different from usual."

Isshiki paused and peered at me.

"Checking your date and complimenting her is a good move, that's five points."

Oh? Did I get a positive grade from that? Though I'd like to point out that I did not check you out nor compliment you. Lastly, this isn't a date.

Sorry Isshiki, you don't meet my standards.

"But senpai's eyes is creepy so negative ten points."

Huh! My score just got even worse! This subject may even be harder that math and science combined! I'm gonna fail for sure!

This game sure is rigged.

"Whatever... so what did you call me for?"

To think that you would even use **'that'** to make me come here. This can only mean that I may need to do more work.

Noooo! I'm too lazy to do work! This is Sunday right? No work should be done. No one should work today except my parents!

Isshiki placed a hand under her chin and tapped with her index finger.

"Nuh-uh, we'll talk about that later seeenpai! Let's go to the mall for nooow!

 **... ... ... ...**

The cold air from the air-conditioned mall made me sigh in bliss.

Isshiki and I were on the first floor walking around without any care... well, Isshiki was looking over the shops for anything that would grab her attention while I simply followed like a loyal lap dog.

"Senpai, where do you usually go?"

Huh? You're asking my opinion?

"Home."

Isshiki sighed at my response and shook her head, her side-ponytail moving about. It's really distracting you know.

"Recycling a response from the last date, that's a negative five, senpai."

Kuh! So I'm on the negative fifteen? And what do you mean recycled, did I say this line before or something?

I scratched my cheek and sighed. Well, no use evading Isshiki now that she has dragged me here. Might as well get something while in here. I've been looking for some new reading materials, looking wouldn't hurt.

"I'd usually go to the bookstore and buy well... books."

Then after that, I'll go to the arcade and play strip mahjong. I'm an expert, believe it.

Isshiki hummed in thought as she held the sleeve of my shirt and dragged me to wherever she wanted to go.

OK, stop doing that, you're acting like Komachi! Only my sister can drag me around!

Oblivious to my protest, Isshiki dragged me to the elevator where the line was starting to fill in. I twitched in annoyance as I was forced to share my personal space with strangers and...

Oh crap.

I may have not noticed it before as I kept my distance, but now that Isshiki stood a few inch away from me, I could now smell the faint citrus scent that was coming from her.

This... this is dangerous.

I have been caught off guard.

This is not my sister that I am accompanying, but a girl that's younger than me by a year and someone that I should be wary off.

If there's anything that I've learned during my life as a loner, it's that you should be always wary of girls. It doesn't matter if they're an acquaintance or a mere classmate. You should always be wary of them.

As the elevator stopped on the second floor, more people entered making us scoop back. I froze as Isshiki took a step back and made contact with me. Her ponytail was just under my nose and the scent continued to invade my nostrils.

Who needs tear gas when a females' scent was enough to make me run away from fear.

As I thought that it couldn't get any worse, Isshiki turned to me.

"Hey senpai, what floor is the bookstore you want to visit?"

Her hot breathe assaulted my neck and I leaned back by instinct. Even though she was shorter than me, our faces were separated by quite a short distance.

Ho-how did this happen!?

I averted my eyes from Isshiki's. I could swear that my cheeks were warmer than usual. Calm down me, don't lose to the machinations of a bored author!

"...third floor."

My kouhai nodded twice, her eyes fixed on me before she turned around to face the elevator door.

Huh that's strange, why does her ears look red?

As the elevator reached our stop, Isshiki grabbed the hem of my sleeve and proceeded to drag me out of the metal death trap. I took a deep breath and praised myself for handling the situation with utmost calm.

"Five points."

I blinked as Isshiki said those. Really, five points for what? I don't remember anything worth of note that would earn me points.

Isshiki took a deep breath and turned to me.

"A-anyway. I don't know where it's located. Senpai lead the way."

I shrugged and walked a step ahead of her. Isshiki followed, one hand still clutched on my sleeve. I ignored it as I focused on my destination.

However, wouldn't Isshiki get bored inside a bookstore? I know for a fact that Yuigahama can't last for fifteen minutes without bothering me or Yukinoshita. How would Isshiki fair compared to her?

I entered the store with these thoughts in mind.

 **... ... ... ...**

"Hey senpai, how does this look on me?"

Thirty minutes after entering the bookstore, Isshiki came to me wearing framed glasses. I stopped browsing in order to turn around and look at her. As Isshiki was wearing different clothes and hairstyle, the addition of glasses made her look somewhat different.

Do glasses really change a person?

Although new, I would not say that it looked bad on her. In fact, she really looked refreshing.

Isshiki took a step back. Huh.

"S-senpai, although I appreciate your compliment please know that I won't accept you hitting on me."

Eh...?

"Ah, did I say that out loud?"

"Yesss."

Is that so.

"Ah, how embarrassing."

"At least looked embarrassed when you say that!"

Isshiki ran from where she came from and left me alone to my business. I closed my eyes for a moment before returning to what I was doing before she came.

Not long, I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. I fished it and checked the message that my sister sent.

 **[** onii-chan buy groceries or dont come back at all **^Δ^]**

H-harsh.

Is that the way how you treat your Onii-chan, Komachi? My heart lays in pieces.

I replied with a simple 'gotcha' and placed my phone back in my pocket. Speaking of groceries, I should probably buy the ingredients needed to cook tomorrow's curry.

Hmm, looks like my savings might vanish today.

"Senpai~"

It looks like Isshiki's back.

Before I could ask her what she was being so noisy about, Isshiki stretched her hands towards me and I felt something being placed before my eyes.

Huh?

I reached with my hand to feel the thing on my face. It was a framed glasses. Strangely, it has no grade on its lens.

I looked at Isshiki and saw her wearing another pair of glasses with similar design to mine.

"Senpai, you look smart with that glasses on you knooow~"

I simply sighed and decided not to comment on the relation of spectacles and intelligence or lack thereof.

Hmm, didn't something like this happened before with Yuigahama?

I remembered the day when the two of us went to the mall in order to buy Yukinoshita her birthday presents. Didn't I gave her a pair of glasses too?

As I was lost in my memories, Isshiki clapped her hands.

"It's decided then. Let's buy them, senpai!"

I looked at Isshiki who was grinning at me. I was reminded of Komachi. Not fair, my stupid Onii-chan skills is acting up again.

"C'mon they're 50% off when bought in pairs."

Looks like there's no escape here.

 **... ... ... ...**

Overall, I ended up with two books and a pair of glasses.

"Ah, senpai let's take a picture!"

After leaving the bookstore, Isshiki dragged me near the fountain where she took her phone and took several photos of us with our new spectacles on.

"You sure are enjoying yourself."

I muttered with a sigh. Ever since that event in the elevator, I've been going along with Isshiki's flow. I think it has something to do with her new getup. What, did she discover the universal weapon in order to make men follow women's whims?

"Ehe, senpai is so easy to trick~"

I hummed and glanced at my phone for the time. Five minutes after one. It's already late and I still haven't eaten lunch. All because of this girl.

"Oiya Isshiki, I'm hungry, let's pick that place."

I spotted a scarcely populated fast food place and took off without even waiting to her response. Sorry kouhai, I spent hours of hunger because of you so this is your punishment.

Behind me, Isshiki ran to catch up, latching her hand to my sleeve.

"That's senpai for you... he didn't even bother to ask my choice..."

There was no time to walk around and choose where to eat. I'm hungry and this place doesn't have much people.

The two of us entered the establishment and stood before the counter, looking the choices of food.

"Welcome to MgRonalds what is their order?"

A guy with black hair and red uniform greeted from the counter. The name tag on his shirt rdisplayed the name 'Sadao'.

"Ah, two number 45's, one with cheese and a large soda."

"Eh, mine is a number nine large with jalapeño fries and medium iced-tea."

Soon our orders were prepared and then we took the seat furthest from the glass window. I hate to see people walking around when I'm eating.

Isshiki took the seat opposite of mine and with that, we started our late lunch. Honestly, I was kinda expecting Isshiki to take a photo of our food but she didn't. Maybe because it was fast food and not some elegant food from a cafe.

The silence continued for some time.

"So, can we talk about the reason why you invited me?"

After finishing the first burger, I decided to confront the issue as to why Isshiki wanted to see me.

"What do you mean senpai? It's another date like last time~"

Isshiki grinned as she played with her fries. I tapped a finger on the table as I began to run through several reasons why my kouhai would call.

Ah, there is that...

"It's about the school event isn't it?"

My kouhai paused for a moment before she nods and continued what she was doing. I took a sip from my drink and pondered some more.

It wasn't that I'm annoyed or something. In fact I was kinda expecting something like this. Isshiki was my responsibility after all. I'm the one that made her become student council president to preserve the service club.

"So..."

"I need help with the events talk senpai~"

Stop whining, you sound cute. Anyway, that much is obvious and I would be ready to help even if I had to do more work.

"Alright, then why not just approach the club in whole?"

If she wanted help, then all she had to do was ask Yukinoshita. That girl could plan a lot better than me, though I wouldn't admit that out loud. It would feed her humungous ego.

"I specifically want senpai's help for this."

Specifically you say... what could it be that you want my help with? Seeing my curious expression, Isshiki explained.

"Well, senpai is really smart, even though he doesn't look like it."

"Oi."

My kouhai grinned slyly at me.

"Eh, it's totaaally because of that. Yui-senpai wouldn't be much help while if I ask Yukinoshita-senpai, the other school would probably think of her as the student council president and I'd get overshadowed."

Isshiki spoke in a playful tone that reminded me of a certain someone's sister.

Hidden behind the seemingly normal words were her true feelings.

"Yukinoshita's attitude would make the image that the student council are incompetent and that would bring a bad image to our school. While hiring the whole service club would paint the same image of Sobu needing four heads to decide..."

While if she ask me, a normal-looking boy without Yukinoshita's perfectionism it would look like I'm just helping her in the manual works. Hoh, my looks really make people underestimate me huh?

"You're really sharp senpai. I knew that you would get it eaaaasily!"

Covered by her feminine wits, Isshiki Iroha was a fox that preyed on the unsuspecting...

A rotten girl indeed.

This kind of social manipulation is Hachiman approved.

"Alright then. I'll help and brief the others."

Isshiki looked surprised at my answer.

"S-senpai, it would be unfair you know? You won't get any credit for your work!"

You seem to be forgetting something Irohasu. I am a loner, things such as credit or popularity won't interest me in the slightest.

Isshiki seem to understand as she slumped on her seat and gave a slight chuckle. The two of us continued to eat in silence.

"You know senpai, this is the first time this week that I ate together with someone."

"Hmm?"

"I've been so busy thinking of this that I always spend lunchtime alone."

Isshiki sighed as she placed a fries in her mouth. She peered at me and my Onii-chan senses kicked in immediately. I hate this, I hate this Onii-chan attribute of mine!

"...come to the club at lunch tomorrow."

Knowing which and what buttons to press, Isshiki Iroha is a scary girl...

 **... ... ... ...**

On my way home, I received another text.

 **[** Sender: Yuigahama

Hikki I'm totes excited for tomorow. dont forgt your promise 2 cook! **]**

Yuigahama, learn to write properly even if it's a simple text message. I shook my head and I continued my trek.

Well, guess I'm off to the market.

I grabbed my phone to send a message.

 **[** Tell Yukinoshita to leave the clubroom open. I don't want to go to class with a baggage. **]**

Hah, what a tiring day... and to think that my efforts only amounted to negative five points.

 **... ... ...**

 **Congratulations in making it here!**

 **I'm surprised that you even reached this part of the story. I don't think that this story is very interesting so I won't blame you if you stop reading halfway.**

 **My goals you ask? It's simple, I just want a lighthearted story without the usual drama or angst. I'm not good in comedy so I don't know how this story turned out. Please answer that question for me.**

 **Did I make Iroha a little mature or too OOC? I've always loved the thought of her acting like Hachiman and doing things only he would notice.**

 **Nope. No Zaimokuza here. He's probably in another castle.**

 **Next chapter:** The world would be a better place if everyone eats Hikigaya Hachiman's curry.

 **Well, cya and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday.

The most hated day of the week. It is the day people stop living leisurely in order to attend to their work or school. Two days of relaxation would disappear in a single day and all of the accumulated stress from last week would return with a vengeance.

People would return to their business to see things they would rather not do. Homework or business propositions that were forgotten would punch them in face with a vicious smile.

Thought we were dead huh? Well Monday-sama brought us back to life!

Truly, Monday is the most hated day while Wednesday is neutral and Friday was looked forward to.

Even though, Monday is hated, there's something even more despicable than a normal Monday.

...Monday mornings.

Not only people hate it, but its got a rather nasty effect that makes people share their bad morning to others (i.e; pops slamming the door so loud that I woke up.)

Thus, the reason I was awake this early in the morning. Five a.m, I've always thought that I would never wake this early after middle school.

I usually wake up on eight or whenever Komachi invades my room in order to bug me. If she weren't so cute I'd punish her with the Hikigaya secret art: Airless-half-minute.

As for pops... I'll make sure mom sees his A-magazines lying around on their room tonight...:-)

Well now, might as well start my plans. I got a lot of things to do today. Just thinking of them makes me tired.

I hear the kettle whistling and took the cue to prepare the most important drink of the day. The sound of the morning news made me want to take a nap but decided against it when I remembered what I needed to do.

Cooking...

Yuigahama has been bugging me since last night of what I was going to cook. She seem to think that I can cook anything else aside from curry and preserved foods as she ignored my honest answer.

Really, I never thought the day would come when I get to cook for other people aside from my sister. Girls too, for that matter.

I don't know what they were expecting but I can't cook as good as Yukinoshita. In fact I'm not really that good and I just believe what Komachi tells me. My little sister might complain but she would always finish her meals.

I opened the fridge and took out the ingredients I bought yesterday. For today's dish, I he decided to use beef instead of the usual chicken. I got a good deal with the vegetables and I'm going to use them all for today. If not, they won't be as good as the are tomorrow.

As I prepared the items, my mind reflected to the past when I used to cook for my sister. Our parents are always out so we used to eat takeouts. But one day, I got to watch a cooking anime and decided that I would be a super master chef. That was the first time I decided to cook dinner.

Komachi cried... not from being touched by my efforts but because the food that I made was horrible.

The truth is that... I also found it horrible and forced Komachi to eat my portions so that it wouldn't be wasted.

Ever since then, Komachi has never been the same.

So back then, whenever Komachi does something that annoys me, I would tell her that I'd be cooking a dish I saw from the television. Ah, remembering her teary eyes makes me want to pinch her cheeks.

But with trials and errors I began to improve my cooking skills. The once inedible curry became Komachi's favorite and then I would start experimenting and would let her guess the new addition to the usual curry.

Not even once has she been correct. It was kinda disappointing. My little sister can't be this dumb.

Anyway, when Komachi got older, she started to take the role for cooking and she has improved greatly. Although I became her test subject and let me say that, her first meal made me faint.

Not from being touched by her efforts, but because it was on the same level as Yuigahama's cooking.

But now, Komachi has now surpassed me.

Though I'd wish that she'd stop mixing tomatoes to my food. Forcing something that a person doesn't like would just make everything else miserable.

I prepared the pot and washed the vegetables. I got the good kind with 25 percent off because I brought them just when the market was about to close. The want to sell everything made the vendor stop caring about profit. If he just remained calm, he could have still sold these with a ten percent off.

People gets impulsive whenever they are looking forward to something. They always focus on the big picture and disregards those that are considered insignificant. But by the time they realize that those insignificant things are the ones they should focus on... it's usually too late.

Just because the beautiful moon is up on the skies doesn't mean you should miss out what's on the ground.

Whoa I'm cutting too deep there just now.

Let's focus back on my task, shall we?

Komachi likes my sweet seafood curry. Mom likes the thick sauce of my special beef curry. Pops... well I just dump a load of spices on his portion and leave it like that.

I don't know the kind of curry that my clubmates prefer so I guess that I'll just have to prepare my own favourite. Hey why make us feel all down when I can make myself enjoy lunch?

With that in mind, I prepared to battle (cook).

 _ **... ... ... ...**_

I closed the newly bought book from yesterday as I heard the door to the living room open. Komachi walked in with a bad bed hair and still in her pajamas. My sister looked at my form for a moment before she walked to the couch where I was seating and laid her head on top of my lap.

"Good morning to you too, Komachi."

My sister moved around the couch rolling around and street thing her back like a cat. Now I know where Kamakura a gets it from. She took my hand and started biting playfully... she really acts like a cat.

"...slobering saliva on Onii-chan's hand is so not worth Komachi points."

Komachi blinked several times with her still sleepy eyes and stares up at me.

"Onii-chan looks good in glasses..."

Huh?

I lightly touched the glasses on my face and remembered putting it on when I grabbed my new book. It costed me money so I'm not going to let gather dust on the corner. Still... I had forgotten that I wore it in the first place.

I used my free hand to pinch Komachi on the cheeks.

My little sister started to trash around and eventually fell from the couch, where she started to roll around...

Sleepy Komachi is a cute Komachi.

"Oi, you okay?"

Komachi got up from her lying position and stared at me with wide eyes... what?

"Onii-chan, you're awake!"

"I guess I am."

Komachi started moving her arms about with a frantic expression. Are we playing charades?

"B-but you're awake!"

"Oi, is that such a bad thing...?"

"You're awake before Komachi! A-and you're wearing glasses! Komachi wasn't dreaming!?"

Is the thought of me waking up early so disturbing? I used to wake you up early mornings when you were younger you know?

"Well, you can blame pops for that."

I muttered with disdain. Retribution will come tonight. Let's see how you handle sleeping on the couch when mom sees those magazines you've been hoarding in.

"Onii-chan, stop smiling... you look like a B-class movie villain."

Komachi sat beside me, her eyes fixes on my face. Oh I just got a rather good idea. What's worse than mom kicking out pops from their too? Seeing Komachi staring at him with disgust he he he...

"Hey Komachi, wanna torture pops?"

"Now Komachi is really concerned... Sure, what's the plan?"

I ruffled Komachi's head and enjoyed the glare she gave me. Now, my revenge to him for waking me up early is complete.

"So... what's up with the glasses Onii-chan? Also why are you awake so early?"

"It was a souvenir that cost me so I'm wearing it. For the other question, pops slammed the door so hard that I woke up."

Komachi tilted her head and stared at me inquisitively. Hey what's with the suspicious expression?

"You could've just sleep again. Onii-chan tell me the reason why you _really_ woke up early."

Komachi inquired, the corner of her lips twitching upwards.

"Well, I will use the extra ingredients yesterday to cook."

Komachi's expression froze as she started at me with wide eyes. Now what?

"Onii-chan cooking. Onii-chan waking up early... cooking... early... effort... girl... Onii-chan's cooking for a girl!"

Huh, wait how did you come up with that conclusion!? Seriously, why did the 'girl' get mixed up in the formula? Did you think that I'd wake up early for a girl? Preposterous! Onii-chan would never do that!

By now, Komachi was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, hey, tell Komachi! Is it for Yukino-san? Or is it for Yui-san? Hiratsuka-sensei? Oh, oh, is it for Taishi's nee-san? Or perhaps from the girl you had a date with yesterday?"

Okay, now you're being ridiculous. Adding Hiratsuka-sensei is just plain wrong; that woman's ancient. By the way, what was the name of the fourth one? I can't seem to remember, I don't want to hear that bug's name so early in the morning.

Anyway, I'll just tell Komachi the real reason so she doesn't harbor any weird ideas.

"Komachi, Onii-chan was forced to cook a meal for the service club. That's all."

"Kyaah! Is my Onii-chan showing off his skills? No, cooking won't appeal if you only know curry. Should I train you now?"

Komachi's already in her own world it seems...

"Whatever. The rice should be done about now, let's eat breakfast Komachi."

I dragged the still babbling Komachi to help me prepare the table.

Hmm, will the rice be enough for the four of us in the school? Girls only eat small amount of rice so it's probably fine. Besides, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama will bring their own portions. I just told Isshiki to come over so she wouldn't bring anything but her own. She's also thick enough to mooch from the other two...

As we reached the kitchen, Komachi paused to check the contents of the pot.

"N-no way! This smell, could it be... the super-rare item... Onii-chan's mysterious curry!? The one that he makes when he's in a good mood. Legends say that this food is only cooked once a year!"

The what now?

"Komachi, stop drooling and prepare the table."

Komachi wiped the sides of her mouth with her sleeve and started to do as told. I checked the rice cooker and lifted it towards the table. The sound of kitchenwares rustling invaded our home this early morning.

"Didn't you happen you cook too much Onii-chan?"

Komachi asked. Did I really? I just used all of the ingredients I bought yesterday seeing that they won't be fresh tomorrow. I planned to bring some to school and still have enough for dinner with Komachi.

"Onii-chan, were you excited cooking for Yukino-san and Yui-san that you made too much?"

Komachi asked with a Cheshire grin.

I didn't bother to grace her with a response.

Soon, the two of us were seated on the table and were eating silently... well, I'm eating silently while Komachi was doing her best to stuff her face with rice and curry. Even when eating without manner Komachi is cute.

"Slow down Komachi, you might choke."

"B-but Onii-chan! This is so goooood! The last time you cooked this was when Komachi got fifth place in a marathon! Who knows when you'll next cook? Komachi needs to eat a lot!"

Is that so? Well it's good if Komachi finds it delicious, but isn't that your third bowl of rice? We still have school today you know?

Speaking of school, this will be the first day where I would help Isshiki in the upcoming event. I still don't know the specifics, but it seems that the first day will only involve a meeting with the other school. I'll talk to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama so that there won't be a misunderstanding.

Just thinking about meeting another batch of people is making me want to curl up in my room.

I don't wanna go outside!

"Hate."

Eh? I looked at Komachi who was staring at me pointedly.

"That's the secret ingredient. Because Onii-chan doesn't add love to his food, it must be hate! The strange flavor is Onii-chan's hatred of the society!"

There's no way my little sister can be this imaginative.

"Nope. Better luck next time Komachi."

Oh by the way.

"Komachi can you help me pack the food so that I could bring them?"

If it was just me I'd just put the curry in a container along with the rice, but I got the feeling that the other three wouldn't like it.

Komachi grinned.

"Leave it to me, Onii-chan."

 **... ... ... ...**

In the end, Komachi ended up doing all the work and didn't allow me to help her.

Now, I'm at school and walking by my lonesome to the club with an extra bag on my hand. I already confirmed with Yuigahama that Yukinoshita would be waiting for me inside the club. As expected of an honored student, she's even earlier than a certain (old) teacher.

I don't get it. I could've just borrowed the key from Hiratsuka-sensei, why did Yukinoshita have to wait?

Either way, this is a good chance to talk to her about the matter concerning our very student council president.

I arrived in front of the club and knocked twice before I opened the door.

"Yo."

I greeted Yukinoshita who was seating in her usual seat with a book on her hand. Yukinoshita glanced at me and then at the extra bag that I was holding. She closed the book and stood.

Really no need to greet like that.

"It seems that you didn't back out from your word."

Huh, what is this woman talking about? Seeing my inquiring face, Yukinoshita continued.

"I have received a text message from Komachi-san. She have confirmed that you indeed cooked for us. I was expecting that you'd just buy something from the store and claim it as your work."

So my little sister was involved after all. How long has she been in contact with this woman behind my back?

"Really? What do you even call that crime, food plagiarism?"

Yukinoshita did not answer and instead stared at my extra baggage. I closed the door behind and set the bag on the table. As I was not allowed to help in the packaging, I have no idea of how my sister prepared it.

"By the way, I need to talk to you about another request from Isshiki."

Yukinoshita nodded and I continued.

"Basically, I'm being asked for help. I'll be accompanying her and the student council on the upcoming event. Just like what I did in the Christmas event... though this time is different."

I really don't want another confrontation to happen. I value this club, though I won't say it out loud and I think it'd be best if I inform them of my plans before acting.

Just how much did this club changed me?

Yukinoshita held up an arm to stop me.

"Isshiki-san has already informed me of the situation last night. It seems that the two of you have formed a plan. I will say that doing the work of the student council without being acknowledged is unfair, but it would be wasted on you. You have my permission to ask us for help if the task becomes too much."

Isshiki you sly fox, so you plan to handle things even here? I am thankful but I could have done this on my own.

Still, to think that she would work faster than me...

"Oh, umm thanks. Anyway, Isshiki will be coming here in lunch."

Yukinoshita blinked and placed a hand on her temple.

"Now that is something she failed to mention. I'm assuming that it is because of you?"

"Well yeah... the girl has been worked up in doing her own things. I figured that this could help her ease up."

Yukinoshita stared at me for a moment with a bemused look. She smiled slightly and shook her head for some reason.

"You are too soft on her..."

"It's not like that. I'm just helping now because if I left it alone it's gonna bite me in the ass."

"Just like you math grades?"

Keh! I flinched at the casual way she insulted my grades. I'll have you know that I know MDAS and it's all I need to survive in this world!

Yukinoshita walked to where I placed the bag and opened it. Is it me or does it look like our club president seem excited?

Inside the bag were two large bento boxes covered by green cloth with flower designs. One for the curry and one for the rice.

Yukinoshita seem to be having troubles removing them from the box so I went and helped her.

"Hikigaya-kun, isn't this too much for only four people?"

I think so too.

"Komachi was the one who prepared it. I thought I told her to pack enough for four..."

Our fingers lightly touched as I separated the boxes from the bag. Yukinoshita lightly swayed but regained her balance a moment later and coughed. I looked at her reddened cheeks and thought

Geez, this is one sheltered girl.

"E-even so... I think that we won't be able to finish it all..."

Stop acting embarrassed! It's making me embarrassed too.

"Ahem... Well, I guess we can place them on a styrofoam container and give them to some... acquaintances."

We can't eat them all and there's still some left on my house. It's enough for Komachi and me... for our parents too.

I guess I really did make a lot.

"That is an acceptable idea. I shall prepare them later."

Only acceptable? Why can't this woman admit that I always make good suggestions? Probably her ego.

 **... ... ... ...**

Rumors.

The bane of all good relations.

A simple rumor, If left alone would spread and create different opinions among the masses. It has the power to change the views of people, usually to something untoward. It has existed ever since the first language and it remains to this day. Destroying lives and such.

Why do people create rumors in the first place?

Much of it has to do with people needing to make sense of what's happening around them. In order to understand, people talk to one another and sometimes, when conversing about an unfamiliar subject, they fill the holes in the story with guesses, lies or facts. This new story spreads with new additions on its way and that's how it's born.

Sometimes though... people just say too much unconfirmed statements and allow others to think their opinions, just to spice up their life or something.

I have been a target of rumors since I was a kid and I certainly know how it feels.

Needless to say, I hate rumors.

"Yo! Hayato-kun, I've heard some rumors!"

The ditzy guy with bleached hair ran towards a group of people with a ditzy smile. This person... I hate him too.

"They say that there's princess in Sakuya school, is it true?"

I tucked my head into my shoulders and face the other way. I didn't really want to hear anything about their conversations but my headphones are in my bag and I'm too lazy to get it.

No choice then, just ignore them for now.

"Yeah, I totally heard that too! My friend who studies there told me that there's this person in Sakuya that acts as if they own the school!"

"Man, what a nasty fellow."

And just like that, these three have formed their own opinion and now judging that person because of a simple rumor concerning a princess. This shows how unreliable people are when faced with unconfirmed facts.

"I don't think that rumor is true."

In the storm of baseless conclusions, a hero arrived... I hate him too.

"Eh, does Hayato-kun know this person?" This voice... Ebina?

In this subject... how does Hayama Hayato views a rumor? He is a person who dons a mask, and I know that he does work hard to prevent rumors circulating about him and a certain girl. How can he change the opinions that his clique had formed?

Closing my eyes, I listened intently to the conversation.

"Well, I don't really know her per se, but I have met her before. This princess person must be the daughter of the school owner."

Oh, I think that I have a guess where the nickname princess came from. As expected of Hayama, knowing a lot of influential people.

"Daughter of the school owner huh...?"

"Doesn't that make her princess of the school?"

"Hayato-kun, is she a good person?"

The silence that was his answer made me guess that he was making a wry smile. What will you do Hayama?

"My friend told me that she used her father's power to become the student council president, is that true?" Ooka, stop adding oil to the fire. Can't you see your Hayato-kun is trying to defend a girl?

"She... I don't really know her that well but I think that she is a nice person."

Hayama's answer was fragile. Seeing that, the others made another conclusion in their heads.

Instead of diffusing the rumor, Hayama only ended up reinforcing it despite his good intentions.

 **... ... ... ...**

"I'm so excited Hikki!"

On our way to the club room, Yuigahama said those words with a bright smile. I walked on with a slower pace and glared at the energetic girl. Yes, yes, I know that you're excited, but can you keep it down?

"Yeah yeah, keep it down."

"You don't look excited at all, Hikki!"

Why would I be excited to eat my own cooking? Now if it's Komachi's cooking on the other hand...

"Anyway, I brought us desserts!"

My ears perked up at that! Yuigahama, you are godsend.

"Do you have MAX Coffee?"

"Hikki, I don't think that coffee counts as dessert."

What!? How can you say that? When frozen in the freezer, MAX Coffee becomes Iced MAX Coffee! You can also make jelly MAX Coffee! You can add it on cakes and make a MAX CAKED Coffee! There's a lot of possibilities if MAX Coffee is involved!

"You're an airhead Yuigahama..."

"Eh!? What did I do? Hikki wait up!"

We reached the clubroom and Yuigahama opened the and yelled her usual tribal greeting. I entered the room to see Yukinoshita pouring the newly heated curry on a container. The table was already prepared with plated and spoons for four people.

"Yahallo, Yui-senpai, Senpai!"

Huh what's with that greeting?

Isshiki Iroha waved at us with a megawatt smile. Unlike yesterday, she was back to her normal appearance today.

"Yahallo, Iroha-chan!"

"How did you get here before us?"

Isshiki pouted at me and placed her hands on her waist.

"Senpai, would a greeting kill you?"

No. No it won't. But a sharp object definitely will.

Seriously, how did you get here? The first year classrooms are located in a separate building. How did she reach here before us?

Just as I was pondering over that, Yukinoshita coughed on her hand to get my attention. She gestured at the paper bag on the table.

Huh? What am I suppose to do?

"You said that you will give the extra portions to you acquaintances. I took the liberty of reheating them so do your job and make it quick."

Don't say job, it's making me depressed.

"Eh, Senpai has friends?"

Isshiki tilted her head as if she heard something ridiculous. Just who do you think I am? Of course I have none!

"She said acquaintance, not friends."

"Indeed, for Hikigaya-kun to have friends, he must first be sociable. Failing that, he must get good grades."

Tch! What does grades had to do with making friends? I can survive highschool with my lonesome! You're the one to speak!

"That coming from the top one student without any friends?"

Yukinoshita's smile faltered at my remark and she stared at the floor. Huh did I hurt her feelings or something?

Just as I thought of that, Yukinoshita stared back to me, her face red.

"I-I have a Yuigahama-san...!"

A Yuigahama? What's that!?

"Fueeeh! Yukinon, you're my best friend!"

A second later, a figure latched onto Yurinoshita and hugged her tightly. Ah, so that's what she meant, a Yurigahama.

"This club sure is fun, neh Senpai?"

Watching the the Yuri girls, Isshiki approached and handed me the paper bag. I subconsciously took it from her and peered inside. There were four styrofoam containers inside.

"Oh well, gotta go."

"Get back soon."

Hmm, why are the Yuri girls staring at us like that, I wonder.

 **... ... ... ...**

My first stop was the teachers' office.

If you have extra food, you better give it to someone so lonely that they wouldn't mind the extra calorie that they would eat. I knocked at the door and and entered, there was no one inside...

Wait, there she is!

Wearing a lab coat although she teaches language, Hiratsuka-sensei slumped on her desk with a resigned expression.

It sure is lonely to be old.

Should I continue with this?

Sensei really looks like someone whose friends canceled their lunch appointment because they had to do things that concerned their husbands or something. She would laugh to herself and sigh a few seconds later.

Shit I should get out of here!

I took a step back, my heavy foot collided with the ground. The sound alone was enough to break sensei off her reminiscing days of youth as she slowly turned around to face me, her face covered by her hair.

S-Sadako!

Sensei held her stare for a few seconds before a creepy smile made to her face. W-what!?

"Good timing... I've been wanting someone to punch..."

W-what's with her dead voice? It's as if she had given up all hope in her life! W-wait, she said punch right? I'm gonna get punched by a lonely old sensei... I don't want to get punched!

"W-wait sensei! Don't involve me in your misery!"

Seriously, I should've just skipped her. Do I need to be so nice to someone who's abused me with her iron fist?

"Shut up! Only through pain can everyone understand each other! Suffer with me!"

What's with that antagonistic line? Don't involve a student in your failure to find a husband!

Hiratsuka-sensei recoiled as if struck by a bullet, she then slumped back on her table.

...

Ah, did I say that out loud?

Now I feel bad.

I sighed as I approached my teacher. She didn't even respond. Shit her eyes look worse than mine...

She's a lost cause.

"Here sensei, food that might cheer you up."

Light returned to her eyes at the mention of food. I opened the paper bag and retrieved a container, placing it on the table. Sensei sniffed the air and grabbed the offered sacrifice, opening it.

The rice was placed on the left while a plastic cup on the right was filled with curry. As expected of Yukinoshita, her efforts in preparing these were truly top notch.

"Oh, it smells nice. Where'd you get it from Hikigaya?"

Sensei grabbed the plastic spoon and poured the curry over the rice. Wow she really eats like a man.

"I made it and it turned out to be too much for us four."

Sensei looked at me inquisitively.

"Four?"

"Isshiki joined us..."

"Heh..."

Sensei looked at me like a mother looking at her child. Don't do that sensei, you'll look even older!

"You've really changed Hikigaya."

Saying that she took a spoonful of her meal and placed it in her mouth.

"..."

"..."

Well I've got two more to deliver, better go now. I was about to walk away when I heard sensei call me.

"Hikigaya... marry me."

W-what's with that manly expression on your face!?

I-I'm sorry sensei. Even if you're really hot and well paid, the gap is simply too large. Ten years is simply too much!

 **... ... ... ...**

The next stop is the rooftop.

Even though, it's commonly locked, there are ways to bypass it. Especially if you're a loner with no fear towards the punishment.

I opened the door and saw a very nostalgic place where I did something viewed stupid by other people.

My target is...

"Oi, what'chya doing here?"

Just like a delinquent when someone enters their territory, my target came to defend her turf immediately.

Bluish-silver hair tied on a ponytail and a set of dark violet eyes hard enough to scare a normal person with a glance.

As expected of black lace, Kawa...

Wait, what was this girl's name again?

Kawabishi, Kawaonda, Kawahama, Kawararri... damnit I can't remember this girl's name. It has something to do with vehicles right...?

"Oi, didn't you hear me?"

Ah crap, she looks angry.

Better act like I remember her name lest I suffer the consequences.

"Erm, sorry about that. I'm here to give your lunch."

"E-eh? What do you mean?"

Kawasomething looks distracted, looks like she didn't notice my mistake. Good. I grabbed another container in the paper bag and handed it over to her. The girl accepted it with a lost expression.

"W-wha..."

"I happen to make too much so I thought to give it to ya, that's all."

"Eh?"

I noticed the packs of different junk bread on the bench nearby. This girl sure knows how to eat them. As expected of a delinquent. I approve.

"The food you're eating is bad on the long run. Just eat this and take care of yourself."

"R-right..."

Hmm, why's her face reddening? Is she mad about my intervention with her glorious lunch?

"Anyway, bye."

 **... ... ... ...**

My last target was located on the back of the school building.

As expected of a fellow loner, he'd pick a place that no normal people would choose. This area is reserved for those school supplies like paint and steel bars. No one would eat lunch here.

"Fuahahaha! Is that Hikigaya Hachiman I see!?"

From the shadows of the last year's festival banner, a Useless Wannabe appeared. Wearing a trenchcoat over his school uniform and fingerless gloves, it was the man with the chuunibyou, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru.

"Mon, mon, chizumerapon. What has brought your astral projection here comrade?"

Even his way of speaking drives away other people. T-this person's syndrome is in another level! My past self cannot even compete...

"Ah, here... some leftovers from last night."

I took the third portion and handed it over the sword general. He didn't seem to mind that it was last night's leftover and started to devour it.

Oi, at least wait until I'm outta here!

"T-this delicacy... could it be the legendary item... Hachiman's mysterious curry!? Legends fortold that it is a rare drop from a floor boss that only appears once a year!"

The what now?

Eh, I have wasted enough time here as it is. I'd better get back to the club.

"My trusted companion!"

I turned towards Zaimokuza who started to fidget.

"T-this is actually the first time someone gave me b-bento."

Shit. I wanna punch this guy.

"Anyway, thank you for the offering, no-named-god! I shall treasure the husk in my lair!"

Don't do that, that's disgusting!

And so, I started to head back to the club, the paper bag still retaining one portion left in its depth,

 **... ... ... ...**

I finally arrived in the clubroom after the trinity quest.

I found the table in our club filled with different foods. My curry being the main serving, Yuigahama's dessert being an assorted of colored cupcakes while Yukinoshita brought a basket of fresh fruits.

"Senpai, I brought us drink~"

Isshiki chimed the moment she saw me.

Well, you didn't brought anything on the first place so naturally, the drinks should be on you.

"You've finally arrived. Did you delivered all?"

You're speaking as if I'm a delivery man! I'll never end up as a guy who brings happiness to people!

"Nah, there's one left. I'm gonna eat it later."

There's still that job with Isshiki so I'm going to need all the nourishment I can get.

"C'mon Hikki, let's eat!"

Right.

I took on the seat beside Isshiki. The seating arrangement was changed when I was gone so I now seated facing Yukinoshita while Yuigahama faced Isshiki.

"Still, I never thought that senpai could cook, even if it's only csenpai

What do you mean 'only' curry? I'll let you know that I know a variety of curry. I have mastered this cooking through countless repetition and error! I could challenge the King of Curry with my creations!

We said our prayers and started to eat.

For a few minutes, only the sound of eating was in the clubroom.

"Wow, I've never eaten a curry like this."

"There's this flavor that I can't describe. I feel like I've tasted it before though..."

"...a special ingredient? I admit I can't seem to recognize it."

Heh. Even Komachi cannot guess the secret ingredient in this curry, and she's been eating this for years. Care to try your luck, Yukinoshita?

This is the second time the service club did something like this.

Maybe, there's going to be a third time...

 **... ... ...**

I ran.

The meeting with Sakuya prep school was going to take part in that certain community center that I've been getting very familiar with.

Just earlier, Isshiki sent me a message saying that I should go there as the meeting would start in thirty minutes. In my rush, I even forgot to think about using my bike and only remembered it a few moments ago.

Gah! Why didn't Isshiki told me earlier!?

Like, when we were in the clubroom and they were trying to guess on the secret ingredient to my curry.

None of them came close by the way.

I stopped as the traffic light turned red. I paused to catch up with my breathe. I'm not sweating yet, I should take it slower. I don't want to smell sweaty when I arrive there.

"Yahallo, Hikigaya-kun!"

Not now...

I turned to where the voice came from, and saw the beautiful Yukinoshita Haruno making her way towards me.

I don't have the time for this.

Should I run? Nope, people might get the wrong idea if I did. How do you even drive away your ckubmate's annoying elder sister?

Ah, I got it now.

I opened my bag and grabbed a paper bag. Hopefully, the contents haven't spilled when I was running.

"Here."

I pushed the paper bag towards the puzzeled Haruno-san.

"Eh?"

"In exchange for not bothering me today, here's some food. Now gotta go bye!"

As soon as the traffic lights turned green, I made my way to the other side wishing that the older Yukinoshita wouldn't follow.

She did not.

Another ten minutes passed before I made it to the community center. I took a few moments to calm my breathing pace and started to walk towards the discussion room.

The door was still open, that's good.

The first thing I saw when I arrived was the gathered student council of Sobu, all of them were looking at a single paper and whispering to each other. They noticed me the moment I entered and I saw Isshiki troubled expression turn into one of relief.

That can't be good.

I made my way towards them, the vice president offered me a smile as he gestured me to sit next to Isshiki.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

The moment I sat, a haughty feminine voice spoke.

For the first time since arriving, I turned my gaze to the other party. They were composed of five people wearing a gray blazer uniform. I don't know why but the other four were sitting two seats away from the one who addressed me.

She...

 _Wow_.

I blinked my eyes as I stared at the doll-like beauty who was staring back at me with a thoughtful expression. Her transparenr blue eyes narrowed under a rather unique shade of crimson hair.

Is she a model or something?

"Ah, I remember now. You were that jerk on the first day of school."

...huh?

 **... ... ...**

Yukinoshita Haruno sat alone on a bench in a random park.

That Hikigaya-kun, he sure was in a hurry.

Haruno glanced at the 'distraction' that the boy gave in order to get away from her. It was amusing to see how his mind worked under panic.

She wasn't that hungry, she ate with some college acquaintance that she had. Meeting him was truly a coincidence. She wasn't interested in giving him a subtle lesson or anything. At least not today.

Haruno opened the styrofoam container and stared at the neatly prepared food. There was a plastic spoon in the contents and she held it in her hand.

Oh well, a little snack won't hurt.

She placed a spoonful on her mouth and chewed.

It was subtle, but it was there.

Haruno smiled at the message.

In every serving of life, there is a bitter moment that people rarely notice.

Is that what he's trying to say?

"Coffee huh..."

* * *

 **Once again congratulations for making it here!**

 **Ah, the cries of drama has awakened me from my slumber.**

 **First of all, I cant believe I really finished this chapter for the second time. I don't know what happened to the first one I made but it dissapeared without a trace so I was forced to create another one... which lost most of its contents.**

 **So, the mystery girl has been revealed. Some people mistook her for Yumiko, are they that similar? I never said that she wore a Sobu uniform when 8man met her, only that she seemed like a doll and queen. Maybe it's because of that huh?**

 **Anyway, if you see any mistakes point it out. I used a tablet to write this so it's kinda hard to track down** **errors.**

 **Tell me your thoughts.**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

This happened back in the past.

There was this person that longed.

This person was different from the other kids and for that reason, they stayed away.

This person was known to be strange because this person couldn't seem to make friends no matter how hard this person tried.

So the other kids made fun of this person.

This person was alone.

This continued until this person finished elementary.

This person never gave up. This person continued to live and dreamed to live like other people his age. This person wanted friends, this person wanted a relationship, this person wanted to be normal.

But this person's wish was never fulfilled.

Because of this person's status, other people continued to assume things until rumours became a belief.

In the end, this person gave up.

This person doesn't want to change just to fit in with those who rejects.

Thus, this person was alone, searching for that something.

 **o.O.o**

The never-ending sound of the running clock echoed inside the meeting room.

Positioned at the second seat just beside Isshiki, I was bored out of my mind as I waited for any kind of development to happen.

The first Sobu-Sakuya meeting was rather too quiet.

Not that any thing's wrong with silence. In fact, I love silence! It makes people inevitably think about things, either random or not. Silence has this effect of making people focus on their thoughts. Just as noises makes pressure in our brain, silence is the calming flow.

Yeah, that's the idea! Now if only Tobe and Yuigahama can learn it...

I removed my gaze from the clock and turned it towards Isshiki.

Unlike the first time meeting with Kaihin Sougo high, Isshiki wasn't wearing her air-headed persona and instead opted to set her face in a troubled look. Well I guess anyone would be troubled when they are saddled with work. There are no exceptions. Heh.

On my other side, the other three members of the Sobu student council were quietly seated, their expressions were just like their president's.

Huh, I wonder if it's because of the food they ate.

I averted my eyes from my troubled school mates and discreetly observed the other occupants of the room.

The Sakuya student council had five students just like us. The first four were composed of three females and one male... although all four of them were looking quite lost and I get the feeling that they didn't want to be here in the first place... just like me.

Were they here against their wishes? If so, please leave and go home... I'll gladly join you.

Finally, sitting one chair away from the rest of her peers was the other president, the very cause of this silence.

Her hair either dyed or naturally crimson in color, this girl wore what it seems to be a permanent scowl as her transparent blue eyes we're fixed in a glare towards me.

This girl has been glaring at me ever since her weird declaration earlier.

Yeah, it was rather unnerving.

Did I met this girl before? I certainly don't remember seeing someone like her in the past. But according to her, I was the 'jerk from the first day of school.'

Think Hachiman... what did you do on the first day of school?

...besides getting hit by a car and missing the first two weeks of school?

Nope. I can't remember a moment that I could have met her during that time.

Perhaps she mistook me for someone else... there are a lot of creepy looking guys in Chiba after all... did I just insult myself?

Please stop glaring at me.

I met her glare with a lethargic gaze of my own. In the past, this would have been impossible, but after having endless bouts with Yukinoshita, I'm pretty confident in my skill to meet other people's disgusted/condescending stares.

It's one of my 108 skills accessible to loner-class after all.

Most likely annoyed that a bug returned her gaze, the pretty girl of Sakuya narrowed her eyes... shit! This is on the same level of sensei's killing glare!

Our staring contest was halted when someone tugged at my sleeve.

I let her have her victory as I turned towards Isshiki... who was giving me a troubled look.

Gah! No fair! It's fine if you look troubled, but it's another story if you directed it at me! My Onii-chan senses are now tingling like crazy!

Must...not... help!

Hurry, Hachiman, avert your gaze at once!

I turned towards the other members of our student council and saw them looking at with the same expression on their faces.

What the heck...!?

Okay, now that's disturbing. The first one alerted my big brother instincts but the second one just pissed me off. Seeing two other guys looking at me like that is just plain creepy!

Only Totsuka can do that!

I turned towards Isshiki and sighed in defeat.

The sad and troubled look on her face disappeared for a moment and was replaced with a mischievous smile.

This fox... be thankful that you're cute...

I turned towards the other party, more specifically, at the girl who was still glaring at my form. You're still going on with that!?

Although, what was her name again? I was a little late so I missed the introduction part and decided to forgo mine.

"This won't work."

The red-headed beauty's face darkened on my words.

In the first place, her suggestion was unreasonable would bring trouble to us. I understand that they had formed their own plans, but they didn't consider our opinions so there was bound to be disagreements.

"And what is wrong with my course of action?"

The contempt for rejecting the suggestion was overflowing and what did she mean by 'my'?

This girl may have a bad attitude but she has an aura of authority that makes it hard to ignore her words.

Why do I have to handle her?

"Everything."

My voice echoed in the silent room. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, the other party was looking at me as if I was insane while my cohorts were trying to convey their feelings by their stares. It's not working so stop doing that, it's making me nervous!

"Well, maybe you can explain how... you see it as inadequate?"

Such hostilily. Very glare. So intimidate. Much scary. Poor Hachiman.

I took a deep breathe to gather my wits. Underneath the table, Isshiki's hand that was still latched to my sleeve - rather tightly I might add - indicated that her counterpart very much scared her.

No, no, no don't try to protect the fox, Onii-chan, you'll only draw the demon's ire!

"In the first place, this can't be called a suggestion plan. You're basically ordering us to stand back and allow you to monopolize the sports event while the students of our school would be stuck manning... stands."

In other words, you want us to have the most troublesome part of the school festival, the part that involves money and quota. While all your school would do is prepare tasks and bask in simple work.

If there's someone going to work lightly, it's going to be me.

"There is also the number of events you've made, twelve is a bit too much don't you think? Not only that but the request for our school to participate in only half the events are totally unacceptable."

It's like you are using Sobu as your playgrounds.

The whole room descended in silence after my tirade... well, it's been really quiet since the meeting started so there's really no change.

Oh wait, there is.

Now I've drawn the ire of our biggest enemy... what was her name again? Miss-glares-alot?

"I fail to see the problem with your part. Seeing that Sobu is your territory, wouldn't it be natural if you handle the food stalls? Also, your school doesn't have the neccesities for half the events we are doing and making your school buy the required items would make us look bad while abandoning these events would paint the image of our school holding back."

She raised a few good reasons, and I can see her point. She doesn't want her school to look bad. But following her plans would make ours look bad instead. So in the end, the problem simply lies with our schools competing with one another.

Neither wants the other school to outshine them, is that it?

"Why are you speaking for her anyway?"

Saying that, she turned her gaze towards the girl who had been blinking in confusion during our conversation. Isshiki froze when she met her counterpart's glare. Y-you can do it Irohasu! Make Onii-chan proud!

"You are the student council president, right?

"U-uh, yes!"

"Then tell me your opinion."

Isshiki figeted on her chair. As much as I'd like to help her, she needs to be able to handle thee things without help. I know that she can do it, she already showed me she can lead the student council back during the Christmas event.

Isshiki is a clever girl, all she needs is experience.

"I think that we can do better."

My kouhai stated with a firm voice. I glanced at my side and saw the other three watching their president with matching expressions of awe. Is talking to that scary girl really befitting of such reactions?

"Really now? Let's hear your suggestion then..."

"A-ah... that is..."

Urgh, no matter how determined she is, Isshiki can't suggest something like 'we can do better' without having something in mind, that's a basic fact.

And here I thought that some progress will be made.

Well, I guess I'll need to brief my club members before suggesting something to Isshiki. Jus because they aren't here doesn't mean they get to slack off. We're the service club. If I suffer, then they need to suffer too.

After all, a certain (old) someone said that to understand one another, all we need is to suffer together.

"Well? Doesn't any of you have anything to contribute?"

Saying that, the red-haired beauty moved her gaze around the room. I didn't miss the way her own members seem to flinch from her gaze... the same could be said from my side.

Really, what a bossy girl. Her attitude really is princess-like.

I guess there are some truth to the rumors after all.

"M-maybe we can take some time to discuss this with our team?"

Isshiki voiced her opinion, from under the table I can see her hands clutching her skirt... wait, bad Hachiman don't look over there.

"Delaying any further would be counterproductive. The preparations are scheduled to start on Thursday and the actual festival will be on Friday. To begin with, weren't you briefed by your superiors to do a plan before the meeting? I'd like to hear it."

The other school's representative didn't seem to care about our situation and continued to fire shots towards us. From the looks of it, my Kouhai didn't seem to have a master plan!

I guess I need to step in.

"Wait, there are still two days before the schedule is what you said. That's plenty of time for our part to submit a plan and negotiate the settings. You should do the same seeing that there are some disagreements from your proposal."

She then turned to me.

"Hah? Are you still against my suggestion plab even though your part has no solid plan?"

This girl... she's starting to get on my skin.

"Who would agree with your plan? This is a cooperation event in the first place. What you want is for us to ignore each other and mind our own business."

"And what's the problem with that? What matters is the the result."

My teeth clicked at her words. It reminded me of what I used to do before I got a hint of what I desire. It reminded me of what I would do just to achieve the result, not caring at those who gets hurt in the process.

"The result would be meaningless if the method used hurts everyone."

In the first place, if this festival leaves bad taste against both schools then there won't be another one. What she's trying to do is to solve the problem without any care on it's effects.

"Even if we go with your plan did you think the problem would go away? It will result in unfinished progress for both parties. Our side will fail to fill the required quota while yours won't be able to complete the planned events."

She stared at me for the first time without glaring. Those blue eyes that seem to draw anyone, focused solely on me. I couldn't find it in myself to look away. My blank face focused on hers.

T-this is uncomfortable...

The other occupants of the room were watching us as we continued our staring contest.

After a few moments, I finally tore away my gaze from her and checked my phone for the time. Beside me, I can feel Isshiki's inquiring gaze and that person's piercing gaze.

What was her name, really?

Finally, the leader of the other party stood up, her gaze still locked to me.

"I still intend to go with my plan. You can go and make use of the remaining time, but the only way to make compromise is to... convince me."

She picked up her laptop from the table and left the meeting room. She spared me another blank look before she walked out the door.

Strangely, the other four from her school didn't follow her.

 **o.O.o**

"T-that was nerve racking."

A few minutes after the meeting, Isshiki sighed and leaned her back on her seat. The girl had the nerve of fanning herself with her hands as if she had done something very difficult.

I was the one who did most of the talking here!

"But still, senpai is amazing."

Isshiki muttered as she stared at me with sparkling eyes.

"Huh? What'd I do?"

Isshiki stood up from her chair and pumped her hands.

"The way you handled the other party was intense! I couldn't even follow your conversation! She's too scaaaary~"

Well, I agree with you there. Even her own council members seem scared by her. I still don't believe the rumors about her forcing her way to power even if it's believable. Just because her princess-like attitude was true, it doesn't mean that every one of those rumors are real.

"Really, I can't even voice my thoughts."

The female secretary (or is she the treasurer?) said her own opinion as she heaved a sigh of relief. The other two members seem to agree with her as well.

"If it isn't for Hikigaya-san we won't be able to do anything at all."

"Yeah, Hikigaya is always there when we're in a pickle... we should totally make him our external advisor."

The vice president and the other guy shared their thoughts as well. Huh, these people really look up to me huh? Ha, ha the mere thought makes me want to laugh. If Yukinoshita were here she'd do everything she can to dissuade these guys from even thinking positive of me.

On the other hand, I now have followers.

Isshiki hummed as she placed a hand under her chin, her eyes staring at me.

"What do you think, senpai? Do you wanna be our very first external advisor?"

External advisor huh? I gotta admit, the name sounds really cool for some reason. But it's not something I'd want to wear proudly.

"What? Of course not. That's just more work. Why not ask Tobe instead?"

Imagine asking that guy for advise, or inviting him to meetings like this. He'd not help at all, but it'll be funny to see him make a fool of himself. He's also annoying, so I bet that woman's ire would be directed at him...

Oh that's right, I need to ask Isshiki about her.

"Jeez... so long as it's work senpai would avoid it."

The other three laughed at the joke... wait, it's not a joke! I would really avoid work if I can get away with it!

"Oh, did you guys know that senpai makes the best curry?"

Stop talking about me Isshiki, and stop looking so proud! I feel like a child that was being bragged by his mother to their friends.

Thank goodness my mother never did that.

Before the four of them could get carried away by their conversation and forget about my existence, I reminded them of our current problem.

"So, we have two days to make Sakuya comply to our own plans for the festival. Does anyone have any idea?"

The four of of them had complicated expressions. No good huh? Still other must be something...

It's like the last event over again. We are once again short in time. It just shows that deadline is always watching us... waiting for the right time to sucker punch us and laugh at its own work.

"It isn't good huh? The service club is also canceled for this week..."

Isshiki bit her thumb as she pondered.

"Oi, it's not like you can't go to us. Just come over and we'll see what we can do."

My kouhai's expression brightened at my words. It looks like I'm going to bring back more work for the club huh? Well you know what they say... those who suffers together understands one another!

Before Isshiki could say anything, someone beat her to it.

"Sorry, that is not an option."

"No can do."

"Nope."

The other three members said their thoughts stunning Isshiki. Oh, it seems like they have decided on something. Let's hear it.

"Ehhhhh? What are you guys saying? Our work will be a lot easier you knoooowwww?"

T-this irresponsible girl...

"I'm sorry kaichou, but this is the student council's job."

The vice president said those words while the other two behind him nodded. Isshiki took a step back, surprised at the rebellion of her not-so-loyal subjects. Hey, hey can I join too?

"B-but! It's more wooorrrkkk!"

Are you having problems in your speech Irohasu? Doing work has been proven to do that to people... I guess the young ones weren't excepted.

"Besides, even though we haven't finished our own suggestion plan, we still have our own." (female secretary or is she the treasurer?)

"Yeah, we can't always trouble Hikigaya and his club." (that guy whose name I don't know... well I don't know any of them in fact.)

Isshiki's expression turned fearful from her responsible lackeys' words. She collapsed back on her chair as she muttered to herself. I can hear the words 'work' and 'deadline' being uttered.

Huh, it sure is hard to have responsibility...

"That's how it is Hikigaya-san, please leave the planning to us."

"We're grateful for your help so let us do our work."

"We won't let kaichou slack off so don't worry."

"Work... deadline... planning... suggestion... organization... senpai..."

The student council members said those with conviction and great suffering. They sure have improved from those bunch that can't even work properly with one another. I'm really proud for them.

"Well, do your best."

I left the room before Isshiki could return to her sense and somehow drag me to suffer with her. Sorry Isshiki, I don't want to understand you... or your pain.

"Senpai, help meeeee!"

Needless to say, I ran.

 **o.O.o**

I made if outside of the community center without Isshiki following me. I wasn't sure if I could escape if she activates my Onii-chan senses. I should thank the other council members... and probably remember their names too.

It was already six-thirty and I'm pretty sure that Komachi is back at home. There were still some leftover curry from this morning, all she had to do is to reheat it. So I can take my time to return home.

Oh right, my bike's still at school.

In my hurry to get here, I forgot to take my bike and I was forced to - shudder - run all the way here. Speaking of that, didn't I ran to Haruno-san earlier? It looks like I was lucky to avoid her this time.

As I contemplated to either go home and get my bike tomorrow or do it now, I went towards the nearest vending machine to buy a drink. The earlier talk and running made me quite thirsty.

Hmm, MAX Coffee or water... pfft, of course MAX Coffee. Nothing can beat MAX Coffee other than the super rare limited edition SUPER MAXX TURBO coffee. Legends tell that it's shipped only once a year.

"Hey."

Before the can even fell, a voice from behind made jump in surprise. Luckily, I managed to prevent myself from screaming.

I turned and saw someone I'd rather not.

Standing in front of me was the student council of Sakuya prep school. She stood with her arms crossed, her blue eyes glaring.

"Yo."

She didn't respond to my greeting and instead inspected me up and down, before her glare finally ended up on my face.

"What the heck is up with your eyes, they're creepy."

What the...

"Seriously, stop staring, it's gross."

The nerve of this... you can't just insult my eyes! I was born with them! Insulting someone based on their genetics is totally unreasonable.

"I bet your favorite Pokemon is Magikarp."

This bitch...

Her glare suddenly intensified.

"Wha'dya call me punk!?"

Ah... did I said that out loud?

"You bet you did!"

She stomped her foot in the ground as she responded. Huh, she kinda looked cute just then.

"It's true..."

"Why you useless bag of flesh...!"

Hang in there, heart...!

I sighed and directed an blank look at her. No, I'm not angry. In fact, I'm curious to her motivations in doing this.

"..."

"..."

The two of us didn't said anything for the next minute. The girl in front of me simply glared while I looked at her listlessly.

What made her approach me in the first place? If she simply wanted to hurl insults then she could have done that and leave. She's just standing there without doing anything so that can't possibly be it.

Does she want to used the vending machine...? Well whatever...

"...what's your name?"

I heard her ask in a small voice. I can't figure out her intentions so I played along.

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Then do you remember me?"

Remember her? I don't even know you! Are you perhaps a childhood friend that had a crush on me but went to some country and now came back but I somehow can't remember you?

Don't be silly, Hachimind, those things only happen in fan fiction.

"Yeah, you're the student council president of Sakuya."

The girl looked unsatisfied but didn't push. Where is she going with this. Does this have anything to do with what she said the first time she saw me?

"...well, that's good enough."

Again with the confusing words.

"Do you still plan to change Sakuya's plan for the joint school festival?"

Of course. Can you imagine how our own clubs will react once they learn that they're not a part of the events organization? They'll probably refuse to participate and that'll leave us in a bad position.

"Yes."

"Then do you remember what I said... to make a compromise, you must convince me."

"Yeah...?"

The girl then flashed me a challenging smirk.

"My name's Sakuya Sakura... get ready to lose."

After announcing her name, Sakuya Sakura walked across the street, double-checking the road before she went and entered a black service car.

For the second time that day, she left me confused.

 **o.O.o**

 **Omake: Or why Totsuka Saika didn't get a curry**

As the bell rang, signalling the end of our class, I silently waited for the other people to leave the room.

As a loner, I don't want attention... and leaving the classroom first tend to attract attention from your curious classmates... though no one would notice even if I were absent.

Damnit that's not the point.

Anyway, I have a super mission right now. Something that I must complete in order to raise affection points!

Affection points doesn't exist you say? Pffft, you must live in a cruel world then! Komachi points exist so does Hachiman points!

Anyway, my mission is to deliver this curry towards a certain angel, and let me say that this one is different from the others. This one's full of love...

There!

As my target finally left the room, I activated my penultimate skill [Stealth Hikki] and followed the silver haired angel silently. No, this is not stalking, I have something to deliver so it's totally fine. You can even do it in your cruel world... trust me :-)

As my angel arrived on his locker, I waited in the shadows - paper bag held firmly in my hands - as he put in the combination. Hmm so it's that huh...

Suddenly, inside of his locker, several boxes wrapped in handkerchiefs fell out.

Wha-! Who would share send bento to my angel!?

Totsuka tilted his head downwards until his gorgeous silver hair shadowed over his eyes. His teeth grounded against one another as a black aura escaped from his body.

W-wha-wawawawa?

To my surprise, Totsuka started to stomp of the boxed lunches with a ferocity of a bull.

"WHY. DO. YOU. ALWAYS. DO. THIS. TO. ME. I. AM A. GUY. NOT. A. GIRL. YOU. FUCKING. FAGGOTS!"

I-I think I'm witnessing something that I shouldn't...

My angel... (or is it devil?) kicked the crumpled boxed lunches and sighed.

"Mou, the next guy who gives me a bento will carry my hatred for eternity..."

I glanced at the paper bag in my hands. Hate. Totsuka. Eternity. Noooooo! I slumped on the ground, alerting Totsuka of my presense... shit!

"Hachiman, what are you doing in the shadows?"

Totsuka inquired cutely. Gaaah, so divine! Forgive me my angel for I am about to lie!

"E-erm... I was was brooding, you know the usual monologue... youth is evil n' stuff."

Totsuka nodded.

"Is that so? I never pegged Hachiman as the emo type... so cool."

I shrugged. "It comes and it goes..."

Totsuka's eyes then landed on the paperbag in my hands, they immediately narrowed. Crap!

"What's that, Hachiman? It smells good..."

Ohboyohboyohboy...

"This? A-ahaha, this is food for... erm a girl! yeah, that's it... a girl! I'm pulling on the Hachi-moves on her...he he."

Totsuka seem to accept my answer.

"As expected of Hachiman, you're very cool! Well don't let me delay you in doing your thing. Good luck Hachiman!"

"He he he, yeah..."

As Totsuka left the area, I slumped on the locker and breathed a sigh of relief... that was a close one...

I placed the paper bag inside my bag and remained in this position for some time. I was pulled from my thougts when my phone rang...

[ **Sender: Isshiki**

 **Contents:** senpai where r u? I told you to come in the comm center! Pls hurry!]

And that's why Totsuka never received any curry...

...

...

And for your pleasure, this is the rankings based on the Hachiman points according to the says author!

 **Hikigaya Mama: 15000 points** (Sorry Komachi, she's the one who really feeds me. Please support me for another twenty years.) ( **Hikimama:** You have a lot of rich girls after you, just pick one of them.)

 **Hikigaya Komachi: 10000 points! (** Wow, it's over 9000!) ( **Komachi:** Teehee~ so many candidates!)

 **Totsuka Saika: 1000 points (** Sorry Totsuka, it'd be higher if you were a girl.) ( **Saika:** Mou, but the author totally forgot about me...)

 **Yukinoshita Haruno: 999 points (** An onee-san just has this strange appeal and the author has written a semi-M rated story with you and me! I feel so blessed.) ( **Haruno:** Let onee-san take care of you Hikigaya-kun~)

 **Hiratsuka Shizuka: 899 points** (Sensei threatened to marry me if she wasn't in the top five. I don't actually mind y'know?) ( **Shizuka:** Teacher-student relationship is forbidden but... I'll get the marriage certificate just to be sure.)

 **Yukinoshita Yukino: 799 points** (What's that? You don't want to be a loser? Then go beat Hikimama!) ( **Yukino:** T-to think I'll compete for your affection... but I must win!)

 **Yuigahama Yui: 759 points** (Well your cooking is a negative 50.) ( **Yui** : That's not fair!)

 **Isshiki Iroha: 700 points** (You bring a lot of trouble yet you have that score... you're lucky your cute...) ( **Iroha:** Senpai, let's go on a daaatttteee~)

 **Kawasaki Saki: 500 points** (Who is this girl?) ( **Saki:** I'm Taishi's nee-san, please remember me already.)

 **Zaimo- -: ERROR** (The author demands to know who put this guy on the list. Remove this and bring in the OC or Miura or the rotten girl! Heck I'm fine even with a Fem!Hayama just not this guy!) ( **Z-:** **C** o **MR** aD **e...i** ShIp IT... **)**

 **o.O.o**

 **So, that's it for chapter five.**

 **I can't believe it took me less than a day to write this... but I have a good excuse. I was playing Pokemon (not pkmn Go that isn't even out in here yet and I'll never go outside just to look like an eight year old living the dream.) no I was playing different sorts. A lot of them are hacked version while I also played those 3ds in my tablet using the emulator. It's fun, can't believe that I never get tired of the adventure.**

 **So, I forgot Totsuka last chapter. I swear he was there on the first version - which went missing for some reason - and then I just forgot about him. I hope the omake suffices.**

 **And yes, I made a Haruno and 8man story it's semi-M rated. I'm still deciding whether to edit it or not. Settings are in college and where our hero sees a guy that was living his dream - a househusband - and is not amused by what he saw. Thus, striving to not end up like that, he works hard in college, gathering the attention of some girls and Haruno.**

 **Hmm, tell me what you think about this chapter and the omake and the soon to be published story. Srsly, I need to know.**

 **So about this chapter. Our girl has finally been introduced. I tried. I tried to write her more harshly but damn... even I began to hate her after I re-read it. Now, I'm trying to portray her with a rough exterior but still a girl like any other. Did it came close?**

 **And no. I'm not even twenty yet. Close but not yet, so forgive me if my writing is immature. You know who you are.**

 **P.S vghs rocks**

 **P.S does anyone know the name of the Sobu SC?**

 **P.S what's your favorite pokemon and why? Mine is Lucario and it has never failed me.**


End file.
